May 5, 2016 Thursday Night SmackDown
The May 5, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on May 3, 2016 at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. This was the SmackDown after Payback. Episode summary Chris Jericho’s ‘Highlight Reel’ with special guest Sami Zayn On Monday’s Raw, Stephanie McMahon’s cancelation of the “Ambrose Asylum” and reintroduction of the “Highlight Reel” served as a prelude to aruthless assault by “best in the world at what he does” on The Lunatic Fringe. Relishing in his adversaries’ injuries, Chris Jericho kicked off SmackDown by making it clear that Dean Ambrose wouldn’t be on the show. Instead, the WWE Universe would get the “gift of Jericho.” Bringing Sami Zayn onto his longstanding talk show, The Ayatollah of Rock ’n’ Rolla chastised his guest for attacking Kevin Owens on Raw and called him a “thief” for raising The Miz’s Intercontinental Title over his head. Mocking Jericho, Zayn made it clear that his actions had been in response to what KO did to him at WWE Payback. The Miz and Maryse soon joined the party, looking to reassert himself while attempting to contain the InZayn. After taunting Miz by repeatedly touching his title, Zayn ridiculed Jericho and incited the furious host to storm away. In spite of the A-Lister’s continued demand for respect, Zayn continued to taunt the titleholder, until Maryse informed him that Miz would teach him a lesson — prompting an impromptu match between the two Superstars. Sami Zayn vs The Miz Following a war of words on the “Highlight Reel,” Intercontinental Champion Miz went to battle against a very game Sami Zayn. But as they fought, Kevin Owens opted to make a surprise entrance to add his voice to the SmackDown announce team. His presence was not destined to stay peaceful by a long shot, however. After a verbal altercation between The Prizefighter and Zayn, Owens attacked his onetime friend from behind and brought an end to the contest by disqualification. A two-on-one assault by KO and The Awesome One quickly brought Cesaro into the mix to even the odds. But in spite of the fact that he was able to clear the ring of the aggressors, it is worth noting that The Swiss Superman accidently nailed Zayn when Miz sidestepped his attack. And in the end, Cesaro was holding the Intercontinental Title high above his head. Becky Lynch & Natalya vs Charlotte & Emma At Extreme Rules, Natalya will look to rise above the controversy of the “Chicago Screwjob” with a Submission Match against Women’s Champion Charlotte — a showdown where The Dirtiest Player in the Game, Ric Flair, will be banned from ringside. As the highly anticipated contest grows closer, The Queen of Harts joined forces with Becky Lynch against the reigning titleholder and the always dangerous Emma. In the height of the seesaw battle, Nattie made a huge statement by making the Australian Superstar tap out to the Sharpshooter while staring directly at Charlotte. But what is the more devastating finishing maneuver: the Figure-Eight Leglock or the Sharpshooter? Find out when the two Superstars clash at Extreme Rules. Zack Ryder vs Rusev On Raw, Rusev eliminated Zack Ryder to win the United States Title No. 1 Contender’s Battle Royal. Well, SmackDown couldn’t come quick enough for Long Island Iced-Z, who looked to get some retribution on The Bulgarian Brute. It was not meant to be, however. After ripping through his opponent in dominate fashion, Rusev finished him off with the Accolade. The action didn’t end there, though, as United States Champion Kalisto emerged in the aftermath and delivered a fast and furious hit and run to his No. 1 contender. Will he regret it? Find out this Monday night on Raw. Results * Singles Match: Sami Zayn defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse) by DQ * Tag Team Match: '''Becky Lynch & Natalya defeated Charlotte & Emma (w/ Ric Flair) by submission * '''Singles Match: Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Zack Ryder by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo Media Category:SmackDown episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Natalya Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:WWE television episodes